1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process for producing vinegar from non-cooked alcohol MOROMI which comprises pulverizing cereal which has not undergone heat denaturation (that is, in a not-alpharized non-cooked state), subjecting the pulverized cereal to alcoholic fermentation by means of a non-cooking enzymatic step and then directly conducting acetic acid fermentation by means of acetic acid bacteria. Thus, the invention relates to the technical field for the production of vinegar.
2. Prior Art
There has been known a process for producing brewed vinegar through acetic acid fermentation by adding seed vinegar to liquors, alcohol, lees, lees extracts or mixtures thereof prepared from not-alpharized non-cooked cereal, taros or potatoes or other starch materials and malt (Koji) obtained by growing fungi thereon as the starting material or by adding seed vinegar to MOROMI obtained by conducting saccharification and alcoholic fermentation for such starting material at the same time (Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 59-33352).
It has also been known in the above acetic acid fermentation successes to add fermentation aids, sub-starting materials, seasonings, seasoning liquids or alcohol (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 58-31985). Further, there has also been known a method of producing vinegar by adding malt (Koji), enzyme and vinegar or acetic acid to non-cooked cereal or cereal processed products and subjecting the mixture to alcoholic fermentation and acetic acid fermentation (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 61-11915).
Although, the conventional production method for brewed vinegar as described avove is execellent in view of heat economy and saving for the production step, apparatus, etc., the amount of soluble nitrogen in the vinegar is not stable but tends to be increased because of the use of malt (Koji) and fermentation at ambient temperature. Further, since lactic acid has been added in the conventional vinegar production process, it results in precursors for musty odors which, for example, worsen the stability and the quality of vinegar after acetic acid fermentation, and cause coloration, musty odor, heavy taste, etc. resulting in a low grade product.